Button sewing mechanisms with the capability of so shifting a four hole button as to result in the formation of separate stitch tacks between different pairs of holes in the button have heretofore been mainly industrial sewing machines intended for use by trained operators. Visual indication of proper button orientation is not found on industrial button sewing machines, probably for the same reason that the notes are not indicated on the keys of a concert piano.
A four hole button sewing machine designed for household use by an operator who is unfamiliar with the machine operation and uses the machine infrequently, presents a problem in that proper button orientation is not inherently self-evident and improper orientation can result in damage to the work and to the stitching mechanism and in the event of needle breakage might even inflict injury to the operator.